The role of the Cytogenetic Core Component (CCC) is to provide dedicated, prompt service to all investigators involved in the Hematology/BMT program project grant (PPG) by providing standardized classic cytogenetics, molecular cytogenetics (FSH), and RT-PCR services. The CCC's service goals are to provide the necessary genetic testing in order to estimate the frequencies and prognostic significance of cytogenetic abnormalities in marrow or blood cells prior to therapy and at various times during their course of treatment, to provide FSH technology, training and resources for the clinical and gene therapy projects (gene integration/localization), to provide bcr-abl RT-PCR testing, and to provide quality control for all cytogenetic-based testing involved in this program project (Projects I, II, VI, and VIII). In addition, the CCC will function as a reference laboratory for the collaborative studies involving the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG, Project I), Stanford University (Projects I, II), Cancer Center of British Columbia, University of California and Alta Bates (Project II). Dr. Slovak will serve as the Cytogenetic Study Co-ordinator for SWOG-9400 (Project I). All technical aspects of cancer cytogenetics (classic and molecular) and PCR technology are currently in place. The cytogenetic data will be maintained on our computerized ACLAIMS cytogenetic information management system (W-Technology, Sacramento, CA). Cytogenetic data is readily accessible to all project leaders through a customized, search program and easily transferable to the Biostatistics Core. This centralized facility will ensure high quality, standardized service without duplication of effort in a timely manner.